Organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) are light emitting devices that use organic electroluminescent (EL) materials excited by electric current to emit light. A plurality of OLEDs can be arranged in an array, for example, to form a display.
OLEDs enjoy several advantages over light emitting devices formed with other technologies. Some of the advantages of OLEDs include high efficiency, the ability to emit light from a relatively large area, the use of low cost materials, the ability to use a wide variety of substrates, a wide viewing angle, low voltage operation, direct emission and high reliability.
The intensity of light emitted by an individual OLED, while favorable in comparison to other devices, may be inadequate for certain applications in which higher intensity emission is required or desirable. In such cases, light emitting devices of other technologies are required, thereby losing the aforementioned advantages of OLEDs.